


The Phone Call

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Curious Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Worker Peter Parker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony Stark was never one for liking men, but recently it's been hard not to. He decided to call a male phone sex line, and didn't expect the other person on the other side.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189





	1. The Call

Tony Stark had done this once or twice, but he was still kinda nervous about it. It had been a while since he had been out and brought someone home. Although he needed the release, he didn't need the before and after. You know, the whole flirtatious act and trying to get them home, and then afterwards, trying to pay them off and get them out as soon as possible. 

He didn't like the whole one night stand thing anymore, he didn't have the mental health for it. Tony and Pepper were over ages ago, and the idea of bringing someone new into his life was not an idea he found worth toying with.

No, instead, he was just going to call in his need, maybe it'll be better this way? Tony was pretty straight, and he had always lived his life that way, but recently his mind wondered. He found himself thinking about different scenarios, and sometimes the other person would be a man, but he was WAY too terrified to try it out in real life. It was never people in particular… okay, there was  _ one  _ man he sort of noticed.

But it was wrong, and taboo. Sure he was 20 years old, but he was old enough to be Tony's son. Oh but his mentee was so sweet and pretty, those beady eyes, that little smile. He found himself fantasizing about him for ages, but every time he thought about him he had to force himself to stop.

How could he face Peter again if he was just touching himself to the memory of him?

Tony typed out the number and sat on his comfortable sofa, it must have been about midnight when he decided to call. All Tony needed was that release and he could rest easy tonight, with all that energy gone so he could see Peter tomorrow devoid of guilt. 

This was a new number he was calling, he didn't like the idea of going back to the same person. Tony actually researched a little on this, he wanted someone good, and he realised it was based on cost. This particular one, was apparently a younger man, but he knew what he was doing, and at $15 a minute, he had better be worth it. 

This was the first time he had called a guy up for phone sex, the others had been women, so he was extra nervous. There was tension in his shoulders as he prepared himself.

Tony made sure to shut off all alarms and notifications from Friday and closed the blinds, muting the TV and standing up to shuffle down his trousers, stepping out of them and falling into the couch. 

It rang twice before someone answered. Tony decided to change his voice slightly just in case he was recognised. 

"Hey there handsome," the voice was strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. It sounded almost like Peter doing an English accent, which was bizarre but also sort of a turn on. Peter was actually a really good looking guy, which Tony had only just started to notice. Instead of letting himself think about Peter like that, he took his frustration out on porn, but now, he could let those fantasies fill his head.

"Hey," Tony replied, letting his hand fall to his thigh, stroking it softly. "I'm sorta new to this, you know, guys and such. I need this a lot, I figured, you'd help me."

The other man smiled, "Oooh a newbie, don't you worry, I'll look after you. We don't have to go too deep on your first time. Do you want to talk first?"

Tony nodded, biting his lip. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, this sounds stupid. I'm a grown man, I shouldn't be worried over this."

The younger man sounded sympathetic, "Not at all, it's hard when you discover you like men. You're doing brilliantly by calling me, I'm super proud of you."

Yes, the hotline guy could have come across as condescending, but it actually made Tony feel better. He realised what was missing from all the one night stands, it was the caring part of it. 

"I'm ready," Tony told him, "You seem really nice."

The other man changed his voice to a deeper and more seductive tone. "Tell me daddy, what do you like?"

Tony groaned and slouched in his seat, "Uh, I like being ridden. At least, I think I do."

"That's okay, we can stop whenever you want to, okay? Take it slow?" 

Tony relaxed a little, thanking himself for picking the right number. This guy seemed really understanding. He felt incredibly comfortable. 

"Sounds good… uh, what do you look like?" 

"I'm really pretty, daddy, I'm 5'8, brown hair, I'm pretty strong too… pale skin, and I taste amazing." 

Tony smiled, it made his mind drift off and think about Peter, the one who he promised never to think about whilst touching himself. "I bet you do, baby." His voice came out raspy. "You sound very pretty."

"Thank you," the other man smiled. "Do you want me to suck you off first? I'm so good with my mouth." The young man offered.

Tony's fingers traced over his clothed cock, palming through his boxers as he closed his eyes. "Yes I'd really like that, thank you sweetheart."

The younger man spoke, slow and seductively into the phone. "Don't worry daddy, baby's gonna look after you. I'm gonna sink right to my knees, kiss over your thighs softly, that's what you want isn't it? You want to be adored."

Tony whimpered, "How could you tell?"

"I can hear it in your voice, imagine me kissing your thighs, my hands massaging you and going up your body, you have such a nice body daddy."

The older man gripped at his cock and felt himself harden, he pushed down his boxers and freed his large cock, just begging to get its release. He wrapped his fingers around it and began to slowly jerk himself off.

"Thank you baby, god I need you."

The man on the phone smiled, speaking in a seductive tone. "I've got you, I'm gonna take that beautiful cock of yours in my mouth, oh I bet you taste so sweet. Bet you're so big, daddy. I'm gonna suck you so hard, kiss all the way up your dick, lick it until you whimper my name."

Tony let himself envision Peter doing that to him, it was bad of him, but the kid was of age, so he let it slide. In his mind he pictured his protegé on his knees, gorgeous hazel eyes looking up at him as those pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. 

" _ Oh fuck!"  _ Tony moaned, gripping his dick tighter. "That's good… baby,  _ oooh baby!" _

The voice over the phone hummed like he was enjoying what he was tasting. "Mmmmm, that's good, I love your cock."

Tony continued to imagine Peter. He pretended that the younger man would love it, would enjoy bringing him to a realm of ecstasy, wouldn't that be something? He would thread his fingers into those beautiful brown curls, and slowly fuck up into his warm mouth.

"Je _ sus, _ " he moaned, "Oh fuuuccckkk." Tony rolled his hips up, feeling his body starting to heat up.

"Your cock tastes amazing. I want it daddy, can I ride you?" 

Tony's head fell backwards against the sofa, moaning as he worked his hand faster, flicking his thumb over the slit of his cock. Fuck, now his mind was on Peter asking him that question, that was so hot. It wasn't even strange to think about Peter like that, it was like a dirty little secret, a new obsession, a great new pastime.

"Yes… oh fuck yes, come sit on my lap." Tony bit down on his lip.

"I want that so badly, oh fuck, I'm already ready daddy, I'm gonna sit ontop of you, fill me up!" His sweet little voice turned needier, making Tony's body go crazy. 

"Baby, yes," Tony groaned, "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby, sink down on my lap, my cock is gonna feel so good."

The man over the phone moaned loudly, "Uhhhh, ooohh, yes daddy, you're so big… it's so good!" 

Tony's hand was going faster, stretching his legs out a little more as he thrust up into his hand. He imagined Peter's elegant body straddling him, sinking down that beautiful peachy ass and enveloping his cock. Would Peter moan? Whine? Oh, would he whimper at the touch? 

Tony licked his lips and pictured Peter bouncing on his lap, looking him in the eyes with pure lust, sweat on his flushing face. Shit, Peter would be a work of art! 

"You like that? Oh baby, kiss me!" Tony moaned, imagining Peter attacking him with kisses, gripping onto his shoulder.

"Gonna kiss you so hard, so fucking hard, I'll put my tongue in your mouth, making you feel amazing,  _ shit _ that feels fucking amazing, right there daddy!"

Stark thrust up faster and faster, gripping his dick. "I'm gonna cum, oh baby, you're gonna make me cum!" His body was glistening with sweat. He heated up, feeling his orgasm riding up inside him.

"That's all I wanted daddy, I need this so much! That's it daddy! Cum for me!" The younger man encouraged him.

Tony opened his mouth as he felt himself fall over the edge, "Oh shit…  _ fuck yes _ , PETER!" He came hard over his hand and abdomen, feeling his body shaking. 

There was a dead silence over the phone. Tony moaned one last time from satisfaction before speaking, "Thank you so much, baby."

"How do you know my name?" The voice came back, in a worried voice.

Tony opened his eyes, afraid he had terrified the younger man. "I don't… sorry I was thinking about someone."

The voice, now known as Peter, sighed. "Okay, I guess I believe you. Most people think about other people." Peter told him, "How come you're calling me instead of sleeping with him?"

Stark sighed as well, cleaning up the mess, pulling up his boxers and leaning against the armchair. "It's a difficult situation. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, if anyone knows about difficult situations it's me. Unless you're running out of money?" Peter smiled, sounding more like a down to earth person. "You sound like someone who needs to talk about it."

The older man nodded, "He's uh… younger than me. I think he's straight. And he doesn't know I like men," Tony explained. "I think he sees me like a father."

"That sounds really hard, maybe you should tell him. How do you know him? Is he a friend?"

Tony shrugged, "Kind of. I mentor him, he's my intern. Striking young thing, looks a bit like how you described yourself. Fuck, he is so pretty." He marveled, thinking about Peter. "I'm seeing him tomorrow,  _ fuck _ I'm so ashamed." He explained sadly, rubbing his forehead. 

Peter was silent for a few moments, thinking as he tried to figure out what to say. "What's your name?"

"Not telling you," Tony smiled, "That's the whole part of this dea

"You know my name, daddy," Peter's voice wavered as he spoke. "Please? Just your first name."

The older man sighed heavily, "It's Tony."

There was more silence from the other side of the call. It worried Tony for a moment, like he had said something wrong. "Pete? Peter you there?"

The person on the other side of the phone changed his voice back to normal, "Mr. Stark?" He asked.

Tony dropped his phone onto the sofa, panicking.  _ No no no no! This can't be Peter… this is so embarrassing! _

He panicked for a minute before debating whether to pick it up or not. His heart racing like crazy as his hand shook, picking it up and putting it to his ear. 

"P… Peter?" Tony whispered, "Peter Parker?" He asked. 

"Yes. It's me. I don't know what to say." Peter admitted, "You like me?"

Tony clenched his eyes shut, wishing he was still dead so he didn't have to feel this fucking embarrassed. "I uh, I guess."

Peter laughed, "You guess? Flattering. Well, thanks for the money Mr. Stark, I'm gonna head off now."

"No! Peter, wait!" Tony blurted out. He waited a moment and noticed that the other man hadn't pressed 'end call' yet. "Are you still there?"

"I am," Peter replied quietly. 

"I'm sorry. I'm uncomfortable and I'm a mess of a man, I just… I like you okay?! And I wanted to test the waters with what I'm comfortable doing. I know you're probably, uh, weirded out by this… but uh, please don't quit." Tony sounded extremely worried and saddened by all of this.

"Mr. Stark, I'm literally a gay sex worker, if anyone should want to run away it's you." Peter told him softly. "But, I'm not quitting."

"You're not?!" Tony asked, "And yeah, it's surprising. Is this what you've always wanted to do?"

Peter laughed, "No, this just helps pay the bills. I'm actually a raging virgin, but May needs all the help she can get for rent, so." 

Tony grinned, "You're such a good boy." He told him, "Do you uh, you like guys then?"

"Mmhm." Peter answered. "I do, and uh, I'm single. I don't want to be in this line of work forever."

"I could give you a handsome raise?" Tony suggested. "It's not like I don't have the money. You should have asked if you needed help."

Peter shook his head, "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of your friendship." He admitted.

"Let me help you, please, don't do something you don't want to do." Tony offered the younger man, "I want you to be okay."

Peter grinned, "Thank you, Mr. Stark. I appreciate that. So uh, are you…"

"Am I what?"

"Single? Are you single?" Peter asked him, hoping that he was. 

Tony nodded, blushing as he bit his lip. "I am. Very single."

Peter sighed in happiness, "Well, maybe, if you're comfortable with it… we could skip work tomorrow? Do something just us?"

Tony's heart raced as he thought about the idea. "That sounds amazing, Pete. Do you, uh, like me back? Or is this like a maybe you could sort of situation? Because I'm old, you can't give me too much hope."

Peter giggled, "I like you so much. I've always liked you, I'm SO into you."

Tony blushed and brought his knees up to his chest, he couldn't believe how great this night was turning out to be. "But I'm grey and old,"

"Nope. You're perfect, can I call you Tony?"

"Of course, but only not in the bedroom. I really liked when you called me daddy." Tony confessed, "I really like you. You're so beautiful, Pete."

"Don't say that," Peter whispered, "Because I'll come over right now, I mean it." 

Tony smirked, licking his lips and whispering into the phone. "Beautiful." He reiterated.

Peter moaned, and this time, the moan was real, and it sent shivers through Tony's entire body. It was beautiful. 

"So pretty, Peter. Those eyes… that smile. God, you're a dream."

He could hear movement on the other side of the phone. "Petie, you there, honey?"

Peter came back to the phone. "Yes, I'm here. Keep talking."

Tony chuckled, "I bet your body is just as perfect as your face. Oh, and those thighs. I can't forget about them, I've thought about them a lot. I wonder how they'd feel wrapped around me."

Peter picked up the phone again, breathing heavily. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"What? Really?" Tony asked, totally surprised. "At this time?"

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Peter asked him.

"You know I do,"

"Then I'm coming over." Peter smiled, "Meet me at the door."

"Peter, are you sure? I mean, two hours ago none of this was out in the open."

"This call has cost you a shit ton, if I am worth all that to you, you have to know how much you mean to me. Please, let me come over." Peter begged him.

Tony was slightly worried at how fast this all was, at how much he wanted this but also how scared he was that this would go all wrong. He wanted Peter, but he couldn't believe Peter would want him. 

"I'll meet you at the door."


	2. Peter Cums Over

Within ten minutes Peter approached the front of the building, and he didn't expect Tony to actually be waiting outside for him. But, low and behold, the older man was waiting nervously at the front door. Tony was looking around for him, biting his lip as he shivered in the cold, his arms crossed over his chest.

Peter's heart felt like it was melting when he saw the older man waiting so anxiously. He walked over to him, smiling in a nervous way.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Stark…" Peter bit down on his bottom lip as he waved casually awkwardly stopped in front of him. Tony looked excited to see him but he obviously didn't know what to do. His eyes lit up but also looked incredibly unsure.

"Hi, uh, hey Pete - Peter." He blushed as he looked down at him. "Shall we uh, go inside?"

Peter nodded in reply, "Yeah, let's do it. Lead the way," 

Tony held the door open for Peter and they slowly walked into the building. It was a little silent between them, and none of them knew how to make the first move or what to say. They walked towards the elevator, and as they did, Peter took a chance and reached out to hold the older man's hand.

Much to his surprise, Tony let it happen, and held his hand back. The younger man couldn't get the blush off of his face, he was holding the hand of the man he wanted for so long, WHO LIKED HIM BACK?! THIS IS INSANE! Tony's hand was so perfectly fitted to his, he could have died. 

Waiting for the elevator to get to the penthouse, they both stood facing the doors. They exchanged glances in silence, looking away when they caught the other's eyes. It was super adorable, but neither of them really knew how to handle this. What are you supposed to say in a time like this? 

They reached the top and awkwardly walked out together into the big open space, stopping behind the couch. Tony leaned his back against it as he let his eyes look over the younger man. He had never been more nervous in his entire life. Tony held out his other hand for him to take.

Peter blushed, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled closer to his mentor. They looked into each other's eyes with a new weird tension between them. 

"Hey you," Tony smiled.

"Hey," Peter whispered. "So, this is new. What are you thinking?"

The older man searched Peter's eyes nervously and took a hasty breath in. "I'm thinking… that you look rather cute." Tony said softly, "Like really cute."

Peter's face turned red as he looked down at his feet, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Th… thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony let out a low chuckle, "You don't have to call me 'Mr. Stark' now… should we maybe talk? Before anything happens?"

The younger man nodded in agreement. "Good idea…  _ Tony _ ." 

The way he said Tony's name made the older man's stomach start to fill with even more butterflies than before, he hadn't felt like this in so long. 

"So uh, do you want to sit down on the sofa? Or you can sit in my armchair if you want, it's really up to you." Tony led him towards the furniture. 

Peter giggled, "You never let anyone sit on your chair." He said as he followed him towards the sofa. "But I'd rather sit with you."

Tony's cheeks went bright red as he sat down on the couch, watching Peter sit down right next to him, not leaving much of a space between their bodies at all. Peter sat cross legged, facing him, and Tony sat normally, but he turned his top half to face him back. 

Their nervous breathing was all that was heard. Tony gently picked up Peter's hand, holding it up against his and facing their palms together as if they were measuring sizes. Tony couldn't believe how soft and wonderful Peter's hands felt. He slowly let their fingers interlock as he looked from their hands to Peter's eyes.

"I can't believe you came," Tony whispered, leaning with his elbow on the back of the couch. 

"Me neither," Peter replied, smiling. "I just, I've liked you for so long… when I figured out it was you… it was like all my dreams had come true."

The older man grinned, "That was the first time I have ever called a guy up for sex. I kept thinking about you, I've been thinking about you rather a lot lately."

Peter lit up, "You have? What sort of things?"

"Well… things like, kissing you, holding your hand, touching you." Tony whispered, looking kind of guilty. He felt the younger man's free hand rise to his face, his finger lifting up Tony's chin.

"That's really sweet. Tell me, when did you start seeing me this way? What made you think of me?"

Tony closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know?" 

Peter nodded, "I really am. I'd love to hear it, you don't have to if you're nervous." He said in a soothing tone, moving his finger to smooth gently down the older man's jaw, causing his eyes to close. 

"I want to tell you," Tony's voice came out shakily. "Just, keep touching me. Your touch is amazing…" 

Peter smirked as he continued to trail his fingers across the side of Tony's face. "Deal. Now talk, handsome."

Tony was blushing so hard it was unreal. "You really think I'm… I'm handsome?" He opened his eyes to see a really adoring look on the younger man's face. 

"I do. So handsome… so rugged… so sexy." Peter whispered as he leaned forward. Tony's breathing completely changed as Peter got closer. The younger man touched his lips gently against his cheek, kissing it softly and lingering. 

"Tell me," Peter whispered, his hot breath softly touching Tony's skin, making him shiver all over. 

"Well…" Tony's voice came out hoarse and low, "It started when I saw you get changed into your suit a few months ago… and you were wearing that… thong." He admitted, his eyes slowly shut as he felt the younger man's lips gently kiss his jaw. 

" _ Fuucck, _ " he moaned in a whisper as he continued. "I couldn't stop thinking about it. And then… when you hugged me… you smelled so good. Then I started noticing _ ah fuck _ the little things about you." 

Peter was pressing trails of soft kisses down from his jaw towards his neck, breathing him in and tasting him. Tony could feel himself getting hard right away. 

"The way you smile… laugh… light up… the way you get passionate about things…  _ please, _ "

Tony felt his heart beat out of his chest as the younger man kept his face there, but moved his body slowly to straddle him. Tony felt like his body was exploding with sensations as the younger man's body connected with his. 

As his hands gently touched the side of Peter's hips, slowly smoothing his fingers under his shirt and going up his back, he could feel Peter's hard cock pressing up into him. Peter's skin was velvety and warm, he wanted to keep touching him forever.

"Pete…" he whispered, "Kiss me please, I need you so badly."

Peter removed his head and slowly ghosted his lips over Tony's jaw towards his mouth. But he didn't kiss him, no, he rubbed their noses together and pulled back a little, wanting to look Tony in the eyes. 

"Look at me," Peter whispered, his hand sitting on the side of his face. He watched as Tony's eyes opened, and he was met with a close and loving gaze. Peter's brown eyes were filled with such an admiration, and Tony's hazel ones were swimming with hope, nerves and love. 

"There he is," Peter whispered with a smile. "That's the man I fell for. Do you know how you make me feel?" 

The older man slowly shook his head. "No," 

"Well." Peter smiled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "Every time I look at you," he said, ducking down to kiss his cheek. "My heart won't stop racing." He kissed his other cheek. "And I've dreamed about you every night," Peter kissed his nose. "Since we met."

He pulled back and looked Tony in the eyes. "You are the man I have looked up to my entire life. And being here with you, means more to me, than anything else in the world. I just want to be with you."

Tony's eyes were glistening as he wore an emotional expression on his face. "I just want to be with you too," he told him. "I'm scared… I'm nervous as hell. I've never even kissed a guy before… but I want you."

"I've never really kissed a guy either." Peter admitted, "Maybe we don't have to do it all tonight? We could build up to things?"

Tony nodded, "Yes please. But can you kiss me? I'm dying to taste you. I know I don't deserve you, but…  _ please. _ "

"Oh Tony," Peter whispered in a smile, leaning down to ghost his lips over Tony's. "It's me who doesn't deserve you."

With that, he softly lay his lips against the man's beneath him. He moaned the moment they touched, feeling Tony's hands pull him in tighter. They melted into each other as they began to kiss each other. Tony's lips were warm and tasted exactly like he had hoped, like scotch and love. Peter tasted like cherries, and the older man couldn't get enough.

Tony's tongue slowly trailed over his bottom lip as they opened up the kiss, hungrily moving against each other. The kiss became more deep, tongues fighting for dominance as Tony groaned, holding him as tight as he could. 

They both continued to moan into the kiss as Peter's hands were now in Tony's hair, pressing their bodies close together. Instinctively, Peter moved his hips, thrusting his hard cock against Tony's. 

The older man's pulled back a little and moaned, his darkened eyes looking up to Peter's blown up ones. Tony began to grind up into him, watching as the younger man's mouth hung open. 

"Daddy," Peter whispered as he began to move his lips. With their eyes glued to each other, Peter's hips moved in tandem with Tony's, grinding up hard against each other's.

"Pete… oh, oh fuck," his tongue darted up to lick his lips, "I want to,"

Peter knew exactly what he was saying, "Me too, I -  _ ohh fuck!  _ \- I really do!" 

Tony's hands started to slide the man's shirt upwards, "Take this off. I want to see you."

Peter stripped his shirt off and threw it to the side, letting Tony's hands caress his body. The younger man whimpered as those big strong hands felt his muscles, softly pinching at his hardened pink nipples. 

"Ahh!" Peter moaned, biting down on his lip just after. His body was perfect, Tony had only seen glimpses of it, and had dreamed about it over and over. But the real thing was so much better. He was gentle and pale, yet strong and muscled. 

"You like that?" Tony asked him, "You like your daddy touching you there?"

Peter nodded, "I do… I want to see your chest… please daddy, you're so handsome… so strong."

"Take it off for me," Tony replied, smirking. "I know you want to." 

The younger man let his hands slide up Tony's warm and chiselled stomach, sliding his shirt up as he felt the other man's muscles. "That's it baby," he whispered as he watched the younger man marvel over his body. Peter pulled it over his head and threw it to the side. 

The younger man's eyes were wide as his eyes took in every part of him. "Tony… I want you so badly. I want this night to last forever."

Tony's hand met with Peter's neck, pulling him in. "Me too," he said before kissing him slowly. "I want to do everything, will you let me?" 

Peter's breathing was heavy, "I can cum over… and over… and over…" he whispered, "It's going to be so good."

Tony chuckled, "I can probably only go twice." He admitted, "Is that okay?" 

"Of course it is," Peter kissed him softly. "It means you get to fill me up twice,"

Tony moaned loudly at hearing that, his dick twitching at the dirty things Peter was saying. "Bet your ass feels so tight." He whispered.

"I wasn't just talking about my ass Mr. Stark, I'm gonna be a good boy and suck you off."

" _ Ohmygod Peter, _ " Tony replied, his eyes falling shut and thrusting up again. "Please, please can you?"

Peter nodded and slowly climbed off his lap. "Watch me," he commanded him. "Watch me do this for you."

The older man did as he was told and watched the younger man stand up. Peter's elegant hands felt down his own body, gently touching each muscle as he reached his abdomen. His hard cock wanting to burst from his pants. He watched Tony as he unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them down to his ankles. 

Tony gasped slightly as his hand lay on his own crotch, gently touching it. His eyes glued to the younger man's pale thighs, god, he wanted to kiss them so badly.

Peter rubbed his clothed dick as he stepped out of his trousers, shoving his hands down his underwear. "Feels so good," he whispered as he cupped himself. 

"I bet." Tony smirked, "Want to share?"

Peter removed his hand and pushed his boxers down, releasing his erection for his mentor to see.

"Oh my god." Tony spoke, his eyes wide and his mouth going dry. "Pete… you're big."

The younger man nodded, "I am. But so are you… and I want it." He fell to his knees, still looking Tony in the eyes as he situated himself between his legs, letting his hands smooth over Tony's legs to his inner thighs. "Am I allowed to see it?" He asked, his hands settling on the rim of Tony's trousers. 

"I really want you to," Tony admitted, moving his hand to his side. "I'm not young and beautiful like you, Pete. Don't expect too much,"

Peter began to undress Tony, pulling his jeans down his hips. Tony moved slightly so they could be taken off of him. Peter lay his face on Tony's thighs, breathing him in. "You are beautiful." He whispered as he kissed his golden thighs. 

Tony's breathing was heavy, he watched as the man who starred in his fantasies, softly kissed up his thighs. Peter left kisses everywhere, touching his thighs all over, before letting his face nuzzle into Tony's crotch.

"Honey," Tony moaned, licking his drying lips, "Please."

Peter let his fingers tickle his thighs and then trace the line of his underwear, softly trailing it down. He pulled the material completely off and made the most turned on noise he had ever made. As his hands pulled them off, his eyes stuck on Tony's cock. 

It was big, and thick, and fucking perfect. Yeah, there were a few grey hairs, but god it was so much better than Peter had hoped. His hand fell around it, and he watched his hand intensely as he began to jerk Tony off. 

"Ohfuckyes!" Tony moaned, "Baby… that's amazing." 

Peter's other hand fondled his balls as he jerked him off, eyes flickering up to Tony's. "Do you like that, Sir? You like me touching you here?"

Tony nodded, "So much, baby." 

Peter moistened his lips, flicking out his tongue and taking his hand away. He lowered his mouth and licked up from the base to the tip, slowly lapping up the precum that sat there. 

"Peter!" Tony exclaimed as he thrust up, head back against the couch. "Yes!"

The younger man smiled to himself as he opened his mouth and sank down on Tony's cock, letting his lips surround him. The moist heat of his mouth drove Tony crazy. It felt so good to have this again. The older man watched as Peter began to suck hard, his lips stretching around him, bobbing his head and coating it with saliva.

"Fuck, oh god… oh fuck!" Tony moaned, his skin heating up. 

Peter pulled back and swiped his finger over the slit. As he wrapped his mouth around both Tony's cock and the finger, he let his finger trail downwards, leaving a wet trail down to his balls. 

"Shiiit!" Tony thrust up, his hand knitting into Peter's curls. "Honey… oh my god!"

Peter tried to deep throat him, playing with his balls as his wet finger started to massage Tony's tight hole, circling over the outer muscles. 

"Yeessssss," Tony groaned, "Baby, I'm gonna cum really soon…" his body was glistening with sweat, his heart beating so fast, his entire body practically pushing for an orgasm. Peter sucked harder, moaning around his cock, pushing his finger slightly inside of Tony.

"I'm… I'm gonna - I'M CUMMING!" Tony cried out as he came harder than he had for a long time. Strings of white liquid emptied in Peter's mouth as he tried to swallow it all, drops overflowing from his lips and falling down his chin.

Peter sat back, out of breath, lips plump and wet. "Good?" He asked as he looked up to his red, sweating and heavy breathing mentor. 

"I love you." Tony said for the first time, "I love you so much." 

Peter could feel his entire body blush, he touched himself as he stood up. "I know I was good… but you don't  _ have _ to say it if you don't mean it."

Tony decided it was Peter's turn, so he moved forward to sit at the edge of the couch, holding into the back of Peter's thighs and pulled him closer. Peter was still jerking himself off, right next to Tony's face.

"I mean it," Tony whispered, looking up at him. Peter focused on his cock, seeing Tony so close that he could feel his breath. Peter's hand squeezed his own cock, letting precum drip out right next to Tony's face. 

"Open up," he said to the older man. "Open up that pretty mouth of yours."

Tony did as he was told, his eyes locked on Peter's. Peter moved his hips, letting the head of his cock smooth over his lips. Precum attached itself to Tony's lips. He moaned as he pushed the glistening tip of his cock into Tony's mouth. He watched as he slowly pushed himself in, Tony being such a good boy for him. 

"Now, suck." Peter ordered him. 

Tony began to suck as hard as he could, loving the feeling of Peter's cock in his mouth. He moaned as he bobbed his head, his hands sitting on Peter's soft hips. Tony moaned in satisfaction as he enjoyed himself.

"That's it… oh…  _ oooh Tony… _ " Peter whimpered as he began to move his hips. "Yes… you're amazing."

Tony was really proud of himself, he let his hands move to hold onto Peter's soft yet perfect asscheeks. He helped him thrust into his mouth, getting a taste for it. 

"Uhh! Oh! Yes!" Peter exclaimed, his hand pulling at Tony's hair, "Yes! Yes! Oh fuck I'm gonna… please!" His legs turned to jelly as his orgasm built up inside of him. 

Tony hummed around his cock, letting him know it was okay. Peter looked down, and the moment his mentor looked back up at him, he cried out loud and came hard down Tony's throat. 

"TONY!" he cried. Tony continued to drink him down until he was done, pulling him onto his lap and sitting backwards afterwards.

Peter let himself be sat down on his lap again. Both of them sweaty and breathless, they softly fell into a kiss. A slow one, that lasted a while, both of them truly letting the other one know how they felt.

"I love you too," Peter whispered, "And not just because you're amazing at sucking dick." 

Tony chuckled, "And that's just something I've not done before, wait until you see what I can do with my hips."

Peter kissed him again, harder this time and pressing against him. "Can't wait."

"Pete… Should we move into the bedroom? I want to try some more things." He looked unsure as he was asking. 

"Yes please." Peter smiled, "I want to try out those hips of yours."

Tony took a hasty breath in. "I want to try something else too… I don't know if you'll be into it… I uh, it might be weird."

Peter cocked his head, raising his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Uhh… I want to taste you."

"You already did," Peter told him, not understanding.

Tony looked flustered, "No I mean… I want to  _ taste _ you." He suggested, his hands squeezing Peter's ass cheeks. 

"Oh!" Peter said, finally getting it. "I'd love that." 

A smile crawled over Tony's face, "Thank you, baby. Should I carry you through?"

"Yes, please, daddy." Peter giggled. 

As they stood up, Tony picked Peter up, letting his legs wrap around his body. Tony's hands sat on his ass as they walked into the bedroom. 

The older man kicked the door open as they walked in, lying Peter on the bed and crawling over him. 

"I've wanted to be in this bed for so long," Peter whispered, settling against the pillow. 

"It could be yours, if you want." Tony smiled, holding himself up by his arms. "Sorry if that was too much."

Peter shut him up with a kiss, pressing up against him. He moaned into the kiss as he put his arms around him. "Not too much," he whispered. "Perfect. I want this to be our bed."

Tony smirked, "Well then, we'd better christen it. Turn over onto your hands and knees."

"Really?" An excited Peter asked. 

"Uh huh," Tony kissed him softly. "Turn. Around." He moved to the side to let Peter get into position, his peachy ass sticking out towards Tony.

The older man took a second to look at him. "That's the best ass I've ever seen." He told him as he positioned himself behind him. Tony let his hands massage his cheeks, slowly pulling them apart. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked him. 

"I do, I've been thinking about this for a while. Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay, daddy, I trust you."

Tony nervously moved in, letting his hot breath ghost over this cute pink hole. He let his tongue stick out, circling the muscle, covering it in saliva as he lapped it up.

"Ngghhhh… fuuuccckkk." Peter hung his head down, adoring this new feeling. He felt Tony's tongue tease him, and finally pushing the tip inside of his hole. 

"YES!" Peter exclaimed, as Tony tongue fucked him, massaging his cheeks. Tony was eating him out like his life depended on it, not realising his much he fucking would LOVE this. Peter was whimpering and whining. 

"T...tony… oh… ohmyGOD!"

They were both hard as rocks again, it was so fucking hot for both of them. Tony pulled back, saliva dripping from his lips connecting to Peter's ass. He wiped his mouth.

"Amazing," Peter collapsed on the bed. "You're… amazing." He slowly turned over to lie in front of him, opening his legs and lying spread out on the bed. 

"I want to be inside you so badly." Tony admitted, holding onto his cock and giving it a few jerks as his eyes looked over Peter's perfect body. "I've never done this… what do I do?"

"Lube. We need lube, and uh, could you finger me? Stretch me out?" 

The older man nodded, "I have plenty of unused lube." He said as he leaned over to the bedside table. 

"How come it's unused?" Peter mused as he got more comfortable to prepare himself. 

"I bought it to experiment." Tony said as he grabbed a bottle and opened it up, pouring some of the gel on his fingers. "But uh, I didn't want to do it alone."

Peter watched as he lubed up his fingers and crawled back between his legs. "Am I… just an experiment?"

Tony looked up at him, soft face with a warm smile. "No." He kissed Peter's creamy thigh, lingering into him. "Not an experiment. You're for keeps." He kissed the other thigh, "And I meant experiment on myself."

The younger man took a moment to realise what he was saying, "I don't mind helping you," Peter smirked, "We could experiment everything together."

The older man blushed heavily and looked up at the dishevelled younger man in his bed. "I love you, Pete. I can't wait to wake up next to you."

"Me too, Tony. But for now, I reeeaaally want you inside of me."

Tony let out a low chuckle, "I'm on it, baby." He placed one finger tip against Peter's puckering pink hole. Firstly, he circled the rim a few times, watching Peter's face for any sign of discomfort. 

Then, he slowly pushed one finger in, immediately feeling the tightness around him. Peter let out a small groan as he got used to it. Tony slowly finger fucked him, massaging his thigh with the other hand for comfort. 

"Is this okay honey?" Tony asked him, moving his finger in and out as he kissed his other thigh. 

"Yeah," Peter whispered, "Can you… praise me?"

Tony smirked as he let another finger slide into his cute pink hole. "You are such a good boy." He told him as he started to move his hand a little more, "An amazing boy, I am so proud of you right now, taking daddy's big fingers… do they feel good, baby?"

"They do… oh you feel fantastic… more, faster, harder, please," Peter whimpered as he writhed in the sheets.

"Your wish is my command." Tony smirked as he pushed in a third finger, digging in further than before.

"HOLY FUCK!" Peter exclaimed, arching his back as Tony moved his fingers inside him fast.

Tony watched as he stretched Peter out beautifully, his ass right now was a wonder. Three large fingers inside that pristine little hole, tightening around him, fuck, he couldn't wait to put his dick in there. He curled up his fingers to graze over his prostate.

"Daddy! Tony! Oh fuckkk, please!" 

Tony continued to kiss his thighs. "Tell me what you want, I'll give it to you." He told him, "Just ask me."

Peter moaned loudly under him, his cock leaking with precum as his body writhed against the sheets, both hands clenching around the sheet beneath him. He was a gorgeous sight. Peachy, sweaty, dishevelled and in pleasure, with three fingers working him like a puppet.

"TONY!" Peter urged him, "Please! Fuck me, please, I need you so badly!"

The older man removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheet, grabbing the lube again to lather himself up. "That was so hot," Tony told him, watching the darkened eyes of his intern. "You are so hot."

Peter bit his lip as he thrust up, hitting nothing but air. "I'm gonna do that to you," he whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Tony smirked as he held Peter by the thighs, wrapping them around his back as he lined himself up. "Deal, Parker." Tony whispered as he lowered his head to kiss the younger man. 

They captured each other in a loving kiss, both of them shaking with nerves. Peter's hands slid up Tony's back to hold onto the back of his shoulders as they pulled away from each other. Peter looked up into his eyes, so beautiful, so perfect. 

"Tony… I've dreamed about this."

Tony smiled, "Me too, and I love you. You are  _ so _ much better than I imagined."

Peter blushed, gripping tight as Tony slowly began to push himself inside of him. He could feel the rim of his ass stretch as Tony's cock filled him up. It was slightly uncomfortable to begin with, but it grew on him fast. He didn't realise how big Tony was, but it seemed to keep going. 

"You… you're so big!" Peter gasped as he pressed his body up against Tony's, clinging onto him. 

"Ohmygod," Tony clenched his eyes shut as his face ducked into Peter's neck. He'd never felt something this tight, this hot and perfect around his cock. 

He filled Peter up completely, stopping for a moment to savour it. "You… oh god, baby boy," he breathed into his ear. 

"Fuck me, daddy." Peter whimpered into his ear. "I want to feel you, show me what those hips do."

Tony smirked, kissing his neck softly before biting down. He slowly began to pull out and then thrust back in, making the younger man arch and squeal. He tried his best to suck on Peter's neck as he began to fuck into him, gradually getting faster and harder as he did. 

"Oh god! Oh yes! Tony! TonyFUCK!" Peter moaned loudly over and over, he was clinging onto the older man and trying to move his hips in rhythm. 

Tony began to drill into him faster and as hard as he could. They gripped onto each other for dear life, bodies glistening, moaning and crying into each other's skin in pleasure. Peter was blown away by the man's vigour and pace, knowing that Tony wasn't kidding about those magical hips.

"Good boy!" Tony cried out, "Such a good boy! Oh baby… baby, baby I'm so close… BABY BOY!" He exclaimed as he fucked harder and harder.

"Touch me!" Peter moaned into his ear, "Cum inside, make me yours!" He could feel his orgasm rise up like a heat waving through his body.

Tony growled into his ear as he let a hand go between them and jerk off Peter's cock, both of their hearts beating ten to the dozen. "Want you to cum for me baby!" He growled in his ear.

Peter pulled his hair and moved his head so they could kiss, moaning and whimpering into each other's mouths. "You're mine, Tony." Peter moaned after biting down on Tony's bottom lip. "All mine - OH MY GOD… I'M GONNA CUM!"

Tony worked with every bit of energy he had, pounding into him senselessly as he jerked him off, letting his finger swipe over the slit of Peter's cock. 

Seconds later Peter's orgasm came crashing over him, his body shaking as he shot his load between them, covering Tony's hand. "TONY!" He cried out as he felt his entire body release. The muscles inside his ass began to spasm hard around Tony's cock, sending the older man into his orgasm. 

Tony thrust up once more before cumming hard inside him, "FUCK!" he cried, as Peter's ass milked his cock until every last drop of cum filled the younger man's ass. 

His body collapsed on top of Peter and they lay breathless in each other's arms, sweaty and happy. 

"Did I mention?" Tony breathed, "That I'm glad you came over?" He beamed as he slowly pulled out, and lay beside Peter. 

The younger man could feel his mentors cum dripping out of his ass, but he didn't mind. He snuggled into the strong man beside him and closed his eyes as he rested against his chest. 

"Me too. From now on, don't call people for sex. That's what I'm here for." Peter kissed him gently. 

"I don't want you to continue getting other men off on the phone, then," Tony whispered, "I kind of want this to be… me and you?"

Peter grinned, "Tony Stark… are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Tony seemed sort of nervous, like they didn't just have an hour and a half of lovemaking. "I… uh, yes. I am… you don't have to… I know that I'm-" 

Peter shut him off with a loving kiss, holding onto his jaw softly. They kissed each other lovingly for a few minutes, before Peter broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'm yours. No one else's. And I have no plans to change that."

Tony grinned, "Good." He replied. "Because I'm not done with you yet. I can't wait to wake up in the morning to your face… it's going to be so surreal."

Peter giggled, "The first night together of many." He smiled, biting his lip. "God, I love you so much."

"And I, you, beautiful. My baby. All mine." Tony whispered as he felt happiness fill up inside him. He knew he made the right decision, and had chosen the right person. No one would ever be able to match up to his Peter.

Peter nodded, "That's right. I'm all yours."


	3. Tony's Turn

When Tony woke up with Peter in his arms, he realised how hard his heart was glowing. Gently letting his fingers smooth over Peter's pale arm, he thought about all the mornings he woke up alone, feeling guilty from dreaming of Peter all night long. And now he didn't have to. 

Being with Peter last night was something he never expected, but it felt so wonderful that he couldn't let himself go back from this. Being with Peter was like being with a dream, they adored each other, almost worshipping each other's bodies. Peter's kisses and touches were like magic, and the look on his face when he came was beyond amazing. 

He pressed his lips against Peter's hair, breathing him in and kissing him. "My boy," he smiled as he held him closer. 

"I am your boy," Peter replied sleepily, "I love being your boy."

Tony smirked, "I love you being my boy too. How do you feel? You still want me in the daylight when everything isn't as exciting?"

Peter giggled, "Of course I do. I'm not gonna change my mind," he stroked Tony's back, "I can't believe I just slept with Iron Man."

"Well believe it." Tony smiled, "I could definitely get used to that."

Peter leaned back and looked him in the eyes, "Tony… did you mean what you said about wanting me to fuck you?"

The older man breathed in hastily and nodded, clenching his jaw. "Uh. Yeah. I did… it's kind of scary but… you did it. And… it looked so good."

He watched as the younger man's lips curled into a smile. "It was sooooo good." He told him, "It was like, I was yours, just yours, my body could make you feel so amazing." He licked his lips and watched as Tony's eyes swam with desire.

"I want it," Tony whispered, "Can we? If you want to?"

Peter grinned, "I'd love to! But, we should probably have a shower now, and clean the bed sheets after." 

Tony agreed, and although he was mega nervous, the excitement overtook it. They got up and showered together, which was Tony's new favourite way of getting clean. He never wanted a Peter-less shower again. 

When they came back to the bedroom in their towels, Peter barely let the older man get dry before he pulled the towel off of him and shoved him hard on the bed.

"Peter, what are you -?" Tony lay on his back looking up as Peter removed his towel, letting it drop onto the floor, his eyes darkened.

"Oooh," Tony caught on, smiling and licking his lips.

"Yeah," Peter grinned, crawling over him and pressing their bodies together. "I'm going to make you feel so good, daddy," he growled into his ear. His hands trailed down Tony's body, caressing his muscles and feeling his warm, clean skin. 

"How do you always smell so fucking good?" Peter growled before sucking on his neck and thrusting up against him. He could feel them both growing hard as they brought their lips together. 

The kiss between them was fiery and passionate, gripping onto each other wherever they could, moaning into the kiss as they thrust against each other.

Peter took a hold of Tony's arms and pinned them against his head, holding him down and kissing him hard. He pulled back, just mere centimeters away from his face. "God, you're a fucking picture, Stark." He whispered seductively as the older man looked up at him, open mouthed.

"I am?" 

Peter grinned, thrusting up again. "You are." He replied. "Such a fucking god, I'm going to make you feel amazing. How do you want it, daddy?"

Tony went red, "I, uh, I kind of want to trade roles for this part? You know, be the submissive one?" He was way too embarrassed to ask anyone this before, he had always been the top. And yeah, it was amazing because he was amazing at it. A total power trip. But right now? He just wanted to be dominated.

Peter leaned down and licked across Tony's lips before taking his bottom lip between his teeth. "Okay baby," Peter whispered.

The second Peter called him 'baby', Tony's breathing changed, his entire demeanor was different. 

"How do you want me to do you?" Peter had stopped thrusting by this point. 

"Bend me over?" Tony asked quietly, "Fuck me from behind?" 

"Oh fuck, that's so hot baby!" Peter exclaimed before ducking down and kissing him hard, letting his hands slide over and play with Tony's nipples. 

Tony groaned into the kiss as he spread his legs open. Peter got the message and moved away to grab the lube. He opened it and rubbed some onto his fingers. 

"Are you sure about this?" Peter needed to make sure as he crawled in between Tony's strong legs. 

The older man nodded, "If I change my mind I'll let you know, I've kind of wanted this for a while. Just too scared y'know?" He looked so unsure and a little scared, which made Peter feel more like his protector.

"Tell me how you want it," Peter told him as he kissed Tony's thigh, letting one lubed up fingertip gently massage the outside muscles of Tony's hole.

Tony closed his eyes, licking his lips as he got himself comfortable. "I… want you to tell me how amazing I am, and tell me you love me over and over again." He confessed.

Peter smirked, watching Tony's face as he gently pushed one finger inside. The older man froze for a few moments as he got used to the feeling. He pushed his finger slowly into the tight warm virgin hole until it was fully inside.

"You just want to be loved don't you, baby?" Peter whispered as he slowly pulled his finger out. "You want daddy to adore you?"

Tony swallowed audibly as he let his bed rest back against the pillow. "Please," he gasped as he felt Peter's finger slowly fuck him over and over.

"My baby might be Iron Man, but he just needs a little taking care of," Peter pushed another finger inside, stretching him out.

"Oh fuck!" Tony moaned, letting his hand go down to grasp around his cock. "That feels amazing"

Peter started to push them in a little faster, scissoring his fingers to stretch him out. "You like this, baby?" He kissed his thigh as Tony began to massage himself.

Tony nodded, "Yes! God yes, more!" He urged the younger man, throwing his head back against the pillow. This was an experience he was definitely glad to have. Peter's fingers felt so perfect inside him.

Peter pushed in another one slowly, making sure he could take it. He slid them in until his knuckles met with Tony's perfect untouched hole. The older man gasped, arching his back as Peter's fingers arched up to stroke his prostate.

"RIGHT THERE!" Tony exclaimed, his face the perfect expression of pleasure. Peter continued to finger him a little more, watching as his fingers slid into Iron Man's asshole, mesmerised by how he was reacting. 

"I'm gonna pull my fingers out now, turn over for me baby." Peter told him as he did just that.

Tony took a moment to breathe before he turned himself over to hold himself up on all fours. His firm and gorgeous ass, sticking out in the air for Peter to see. 

"Jesus fucking christ." Peter gasped as he let his hands massage over Tony's cheeks. "Your ass is fantastic."

"You don't have to say that," Tony replied as he held onto the sheets beneath him. 

"I know. I fucking love it. I can't wait to see it swallowing my cock, tell me when you're ready baby." Peter smirked as he leaned down and kissed down Tony's spine, towards his ass. 

He kneaded the older man's perfect cheeks before opening them up whilst inching closer.   
Tony took a few moments to himself, closing his eyes as he felt Peter rub the head of his dick over his sopping wet hole.

"Can we have a safe word?" Tony asked shakily.

"Of course!" Peter paused from his motions. He was more than happy to make sure both of them enjoyed this. "Say the word Red if you want me to stop, and I'll do it. I promise." 

Tony nodded and took a deep breath in, "Okay, I'm ready."

The younger man put one hand on Tony's hip as the other gently moved one of his cheeks to the side. He looked down as he watched the head of his cock disappear inside of Tony, listening out for any signs of discomfort. 

"You okay?" Peter asked as he slowly pushed himself in.

"More." Was all Tony was able to reply. So Peter continued to push himself fully inside, realising he was the first, and hopefully the only guy in the world to see this beautiful sight.

Tony felt so fucking warm and tight. Peter was mesmerised by the beauty, the older man groaning as he was being filled up by his cock. Peter kept going slowly until he reached the hilt, staying there, buried inside him as he relished in the moment.

"Fuck… how do you feel?" Peter whispered as his eyes closed, breathing in as he let his hands smooth over the older man's back muscles. 

"Pete…" Tony bowed his head, "It's strange… it feels so good though." 

"I'm gonna move now," Peter softly slid himself out, holding onto Tony's hips as he did so. "Oohhh fuck," he cursed as he pushed himself back in.

"UH!" Tony moaned, grasping his hands in the sheets as he pushed his ass back. "Keep going,"

Peter's head fell backwards as he got used to the feeling of being inside of someone, looking down at that gorgeous ass against him. This was the best feeling in the world. He started to thrust his hips, slowly at first as he didn't want to hurt Tony in any way.

Tony's mouth hung open as the younger man filled him up. It was so surreal, yet the hottest fucking thing ever. He belonged to Peter now, no one else would ever have him like this, shaking and whimpering on all fours as his lover took him from behind.

Peter's hands held onto Tony's hips, setting up a rhythm. Both of their temperatures rose as they began to get faster, Tony's cock leaking onto the sheets. There was something so satisfyingly perfect about seen the great Tony Stark on his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air, begging to he fucked.

"Fuck! Oh… oh Peter!" Tony moaned as he tried his best to keep himself up. Things got faster between them, needier even, both of them moaning loudly.

"So pretty," Peter whispered, "You're so fucking beautiful!" He rocked his hips faster, his skin glistening with sweat as every move brought out a moan in the both of them. 

"God, Tony! You're so tight!! So fucking perfect for me!" He leaned his body over the older man's back, moving his leg to better balance him, fucking into Tony like it was his only mission on earth.

"PETER!" Tony exclaimed as Peter hit his prostate, trembling with pleasure as he tried his best to hold himself up. "OH FUCK!"

"Feel good, baby?" Peter asked as he held onto him for dear life, pounding into his ass faster, he looked down to see his cock disappearing inside the older man, fuck it was beautiful. 

"I'm inside Iron Man, fucking hell that's so hot!" He moaned, clenching his eyes shut as he fucked him from behind. Tony felt fucking amazing, he didn't realise how good this would feel.

"It's so good!" Tony exclaimed, pressing his back against Peter's chest, holding himself up with one hand as he tried to touch himself.

"Let me," Peter told him as he let his hand reach around to take a hold of his partner's cock, jerking him off in rhythm with his hips slamming into him. 

"FUCK!" Tony cried out, "I'm close!" He let himself be taken over, his body filling up with heat and pleasure. He was practically sobbing from the pleasure, trembling as whimpers and moans escaped his lips. 

"You feel so good!" Peter exclaimed, getting closer to reaching his orgasm, "Cum for me,"

Tony only needed one more thrust before he was cumming hard all over Peter's hand and the bed, his body shaking as he practically screamed in pleasure. Peter followed suit, fucking into him as he came hard, his cum spilling inside Tony, filling him up.

Peter cried out as he collapsed on Tony's back, both of them panting and breathless, sweat glistening on their skin. The younger man pulled back and fell onto the bed, feeling the most wonderful sense of exhaustion as he reached over to Tony. 

"Wha… what did you think?" He asked with a sleepy smile. 

The older man gathered him up in his arms and peppered lazy kisses all over his face. "Fucking amazing." He breathed heavily, "So much more than I'd hoped."

Peter snuggled into his chest, a huge grin on his face that would never leave again. "Tony, I really love you, you know."

The older man hummed in happiness, "I really love you too, honey." He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment between them. "This is going to work well, you and I."

Peter smiled sweetly, drifting off to sleep in the man's arms. "I think you're right, Tony. I think you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more, I'm up for it if you are.


End file.
